


Hop does a gay in the chat

by Cottoneer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottoneer/pseuds/Cottoneer
Summary: Does Hop is having a gay?
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop, Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Hop does a gay in the chat

**Author's Note:**

> Your welcome for this shit post
> 
> Bitch: Gloria
> 
> Hoppip: Hop
> 
> Goth_Peko: Marnie
> 
> BritBean: Victor 
> 
> Fairytale: Bede

_ 12:07 pm _  
  
_Hoppip: yoyoyoyoyoyoyo_  
  
_BritBean: What's up Hop_  
  
_Hoppip: I'm stimming so much difnfirhsjj_  
  
_Goth_Peko: did u see somethin that got you excited again_  
  
_Bitch: Are you upset over Leon going out again, I told that bitcj to stay home_  
  
_Bitch: *bitch_  
  
_Bitch: Asshole keyboatr_  
  
_Bitch: BITCH-_  
  
_Hoppip: nononononono_  
  
_Hoppip: I got excited_  
  
_Hoppip: Me and Bede battled again and I got super excited when he got here and then I lost but he didn't make fun of me and I got happy andnisjzkwkxisjkoapskdksk_  
  
_BritBean: Awwwwwwww_  
  
_Hoppip: wut_  
  
_Goth_Peko: dude thats gay af_  
  
_Hoppip: I'M NOT GAY WHAT_  
  
_Bitch: you are bi and gay for a wooloo bastard_  
  
_Bitch: you literally stare at his ass like eveyday_  
  
_Hoppip: I DO N O T_  
  
_BritBean: I think it's adorable you're so head over heels, buddy!_  
  
_Hoppip: NOT YOU TOO VIC_  
  
_Hoppip: ~~I DON'T LIKE BEDE AND I DON'T LIKE HIS PERFECT ASS AND I DEFINITELY DO NOT LIKE THE WAY HIS EYES SPAKRLE WHEN HIS POKEMON WIN AND YEAHMDKKAKSKDZLNSIAKSIDK~~_  
  
_Goth_Peko: hop_  
  
_Goth_Peko: h o p_  
  
_Goth_Peko: read that again and consider what you just said_  
  
_Goth_Peko: and tell me you don't like him_  
  
_ Hoppip is now offline _  
  
_Goth_Peko: that's what I thought_  
  
  
  
  
_ 1:24 pm _  
  
_ Hoppip deleted one message _  
  
_Fairytale: What_  
  
_Fairytale: What did I miss_  
  
_Hoppip: nothing nothing at all_  
  
_ Hoppip is now offline _  
  
_Fairytale: Did I do something???_  
  
_BritBean: Hello, Bede!_  
  
_BritBean: Hop's just being a bit embarrassed is all, you didn't do anything!_  
  
_Fairytale: Why was Gloria talking about people staring at my ass_  
  
_Fairytale: I mean, it's perfect in every way but I wanna know why_  
  
_Fairytale: Are people seriously staring at my ass, is it fat, do I need to go on a diet, don't make me fucking panic over this_  
  
_Bitch: dude Hop likes your ass get over it_  
  
_Fairytale: No he doesn't?????_  
  
_Goth_Peko: denial once again_  
  
_Goth_Peko: leaving me on read is only proving my point further_  
  
  
  
  
_ 1:36 pm _  
  
_ Fairytale has sent you a private message _  
  
_Fairytale: DOES HE STARE AT ME ARE YOU SERIOUS_  
  
_Bitch: hello to you too_  
  
_Fairytale: ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION_  
  
_Bitch: he's literally always staring at you in some way_  
  
_Bitch: he started drooling and rocking back and forth when you took off your jacket to swim one time_  
  
_Fairytale: I was wearing a tank tho????_  
  
_Bitch: exactly_  
  
_Bitch: claim your man before he explodes already_  
  
_Fairytale: H O W_  
  
_Fairytale: How the fuck do you admit to someone?????_  
  
_Fairytale: How did you and Marnie get together????_  
  
_Bitch: i spilled grape juice all over my pants and when people saw me wiping it off i said "don't worry, it's not period" and she laughed so hard that she spit out her juice_  
  
_Bitch: then she said she loved me and my horrible lack of shame_  
  
_Fairytale: Ok so not like that_  
  
_Bitch: yep_  
  
_Fairytale: Thanks so much you useless future drunk_  
  
_Bitch: your very welcome, wooloo bastard_  
  
  
  
  
_ 2:58 pm _  
_ Fairytale has sent you a private message _  
  
_Fairytale: Hop_  
  
_Hoppip: Yes_  
  
_Fairytale: Gloria told me about the staring thing and I wanna talk about this_  
  
  
  
  
_ 3:15 pm _  
  
_Fairytale: Don't leave me on read, asshole, I said I wanna talk_  
  
  
  
  
_ 4:02 pm _  
  
_Fairytale: Hop?!?!?!?!??!?_  
  
  
  
_ 4:32 pm _  
  
_Fairytale: ~~I like you too, please respond, I really like you and like the attention~~_  
  
_ Fairytale has deleted a message  _  
  
_Hoppip: WHAT_  
  
_Hoppip: REALLY_  
  
_Fairytale: Shit_  
  
_Fairytale: That was Sylveon she ran across my keyboard_  
  
_Hoppip: Bede I love you do you wanna date and get married and and and y e a h_  
  
  
  
_ 4:46 pm _  
  
_Hoppip: Bede?_  
  
_Fairytale: Sorry I had to go scream for a second and also explain to Opal why I screamed_  
  
_Fairytale: Meet me in Glimwood_  
  
_Hoppip: When_  
  
_Fairytale: N O W_  
  
  
  
  
_ 9:00 am _  
  
_Hoppip: I am gay and have a boyfriend and I love being a gay little shit eidkanksksndn_  
  
_BritBean: YOU GOT TOGETHER?!_  
  
_Hoppip: Maybe_  
  
_BritBean: CONGRATS, HOP!_  
  
_Fairytale: Ahem_  
  
_BritBean: And you too, Bede!_  
  
_Bitch: Have ya fucked or something what happened_  
  
_Goth_Peko: Glo_  
  
_Bitch: sorry_  
  
_Fairytale: I invited him to Glimwood and we talked everything out_  
  
_Hoppip: He kissed me and demanded I keep giving him my attention before he dragged me into another kiss_  
  
_Fairytale: That too_  
  
_Goth_Peko: damn that's gay_  
  
_BritBean: Can I be the best man?_  
  
_Bitch: no i call dibs_  
  
_BritBean: Aw man..._


End file.
